


==> John: Prank Everyone.

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short chapters of John's adventures as a prankster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [KatAddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatAddy/pseuds/KatAddy) in the [homestuck_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/homestuck_meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> John Egbert Prank master. Just silly stories of John pulling pranks.

"John, what the hell?!"

You chuckle from a safe distance. Looks like Jane just noticed you switched the sugar for salt.

Your victory was short lived when you saw your sister running at you with a spoon in her hand. You hauled ass out of there.

You got to your room out of breath. Just as you locked your door you heard banging.

"John I swear to God you will pay for this!!"

"Aw, come on Janey. It was funny!"

"No it was NOT." More banging and then the knob jiggled.

You sat as far away from the door as possible. About 5 minutes passed and the outside if your door was quiet.

You slowly got up and unlocked the door. You poked your head out and found yourself drenched. You wiped your eyes to get the water out of them. You saw Jane in front of you smiling.

"Is that all you got, Jane? Wo-"

You suddenly were inhaling flour. You felt it all over you. You collapsed in a coughing fit. You heard Jane above you laughing.

"Payback sucks doesn't it."

You slowly got up and looked her dead in the eye.

"Amateur, but still a good one."

She eyed you suspiciously. She was about to turn away when you tackled her. You wiped the gunk in her hair and on her clothes.

"There will be hell to pay for this John."

You didn't doubt it.

 


	2. 2

Quick. You had to be quick. Like a gazelle. Wait, no. Cheetah. Damn. Way to ruin a moment. You had to do this before Dave got back.

Just as you returned to your seat, Dave came in holding two bottles of apple juice with straws. He gave one to you and you slowly sipped it. He raised an eyebrow at you.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Aight." He sat next to you and hit resume on the remote. He reached for the bag of Doritos that were strategically placed.

"Thanks for bringing these, dude."

"It was no problem at all."

You anxiously looked at him as he opened the bag. Streamers flew into his hair while you blew a blow-horn at him. He set aside the bag and turned to you.

"You put streamers in the Dorito bag."

"Yes. I. Did."

"Where are the Doritos."

You did your best smirk.

Dave tackled you.

"Ah what the hell!"

It didn't take long for him to pin you down. He had both of your hands in one of his and he was sitting on your chest. He had a smuppet in the other hand.

"I'll ask again. Where are the Doritos."

You said nothing.

"Oh well. I guess you'll just have to come face-to-face with puppet ass."

And with that said, he slowly lowered the puppet onto your face. You started squirming but that only made the puppet lower faster.

"Fine I'll tell you!!"

The puppet was raised.

"Oh?"

"They're in my backpack."

Silence.

"If you let me up,-"

"No, I'll get them."

He got off you of you and went to your backpack. Like you said, the Doritos were there.

"Dick move, Egbert. Dick move."

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason it's showing 1/1 chapters... There will be more though.


End file.
